Coming Home
by KylieToretto
Summary: Dom's whole life changes when his first love, Nina, comes back after Three Years.
1. Chapter 1

Nina quickly made her way from her car down the street to the house she never thought she would go again. The house where she fell in love with a man that she never would imagine with. A man that was once her best friend. Nina's heart was racing a million beats a second as she appraoched the home. 'Calm down Nina. Your gonna be fine' Nina said to herself, trying her best to calm her nerves.

Once Nina reached the porch of the Torretto's home, she gently raised her hand and knocked on the door of the home. After what seemed like forever, Letty opened the door.

"Nina?" Letty said, a huge grin appearing on her face.

"Hi Letty" Letty grabbed Nina, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Nina laughed, wrapping her arms around her missed friend.

"How have you been chica?" Letty asked, releasing Nina from her grip.

"Good. How is everyone?" Nina asked, looking into the house seeing Mia cooking in the kitchen. Nina had forgotten what day it was. Sunday. A day Dom and his team took the day off to have a family meal.

"They're fine, but they'll be better when they see you! Come on in!" Letty pulled Nina inside of the house taking her straight o the kitchen. "Look who stopped by."

Mia turned with a scream leaving her lips as she saw Nina's face. Once again, Nina was pulled into a bone crushing hug. "NINA!" Mia yelled.

"Hey Mia" Nina said laughing at how loud Mia had yelled.

"Where have you been?!" MIa asked releasing her from her grip.

"Here and there" Nina laughed.

"Whats going on in here?" A deep voice said breaking the girl's reunion.

Nina's Point of View

There he was. Standing in the doorway to the back yard. I hadn't seen him in 3 years. I left him. But it was for his own good. He would have gotten hurt.

"Nina..." Dom said, nearly dropping the spatula out of his hand.

"Hi Dom.." I returned. He hadn't changed. Still muscular, still wearing his usual white wife beater.

"We'll be outside." Letty said pulling Mia from her spot over the stove. It was now just Dom and I.

"What are you doing here?" Dom asked, him setting down his spatula.

"I had to come back. I had to see everybody."

"So what, your just stopping by?"

"No." I quickly answered. "Im moving back into town. Actually not that far away from here."

"Your moving back?" Dom was astounished as far as I could see. The look on his face was so shocked. "That's great!"

Before I could reply, Dom pulled me into a hug. Something we hadn't done since I left. I felt his grip tighten on me as the hug went on. I finally realized this had been long enough, I slowly broke away from the hug. "We better go outside" I picked up a bowl and walked outside.

Outside, I saw Brian, Roman, Vince, Mia, and Letty. The team I missed the most. "NINA!" Vince yelled. All the guys ran over to me, giving one giant hug at a time.

"Where you been little girl?!" Roman asked shaking me by my shoulders.

"It's not important. What is, is that I'm back and never leaving again." I reassured them.

"Let's eat everybody." Dom said walking by us and sitting in his usual spot. Everyone took there place. I even took my old one. Right next to Dom. Dom said the usual prayer, but also thanked god for bringing me back. I still missed Dom. I had never stopped loving him. He was my first at everything. First kiss, love making, any kind of intimate experience was with him. Before we even began dating, we were the best of friends. Even when we were dating, we still acted like it. Dom and I did everything together as kids while our dad's worked on there cars. I soon realized how everyone was laughing and smiling. It made me feel worse about how I left. But, it was for their safety. If I hadn't, they would have been killed. My reason for leaving saved my team.

"So Nina," Letty said, interrupting my thoughts. "Since your back, you're going to come back and work at the garage with us again, right."

I quickly looked all around the table, everyone's eyes lighting up with delight at the question. "I'm sure Dom's garage is full enough." I said. Not that I wouldn't love working with the team again, but Dom and I had just seen each other today in three years. Im sure he doesn't want to see the girl who broke his heart everyday.

"Nonsense! Dom always has room in the garage!" Brian interjected. Dom had a look but I couldn't exactly point out what it was. "Besides, it would be great if you came back!"

"Roman needs a little help learning exactly how to fix up his engine" Vince joked, elbowing Roman.

"That's not even funny man!" Roman said, eyeing Vince.

"In all seriousness though, we all need another team member. It would be best for us and your a kick ass driver. That's definitely gonna come in handy when we go into the race wars." Brian said. I looked over to Dom who was observing my movements closely. Dom was always the kind of guy who watched what he wanted carefully. I gave a small smile before turning back to Brian.

"You're sure you want me back on the team?" I said looking all around the table. Everyone nodded smiling, that is when I got to Dom. His face was concentrated. Almost thinking if not he wanted me back on the team.

"What do you say? Do you want me back on the team?" I asked Dom.

His eyes flickered for a second. Almost like his thought instantly clicked at my words. "Consider yourself apart of the Torretto team again."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since I came back to the Toretto's. It's been going...quite good actually. Everyone has acted as if I never left, even Dom. Dom's been acting like my best friend again and frankly, I'm happy about it. Maybe coming back was just what I needed. Leon came back a day after I got back. He was surprised just like the rest.

"Hey Nina how's that Jeep coming?" Dom ask from the doorway of his office. "Everything fixed?"

I smiled as I rolled out from under the silver Jeep that was jacked up so I could work under it. "Dom come on. Have a little faith in me." I laughed. "Yeah it's coming along good."

"Good. Wanna come get a drink?" Dom suggested. I nodded getting up and going into Dom's office. I sat on the edge of his desk as he got two waters out of the fridge. "So, how's being back feel?"

"Actually, I feel great being back. It feels like home.." I smiled taking a sip of my water. Dom looked at his cup then back to my face. He carefully sat down his cup before stepping in between my legs. "Dom..."

He took my cup sitting it beside me before taking my chin in his hand. "You're still just as beautiful as you were when I fell in love with you..." Before I could think, Dom's lips were on mine. The feeling was something I had missed. His hands grabbed my ass making me wrap my legs around his waist. He found his chair sitting down letting me straddle my waist. Then I realized, what was I doing?

"We gotta stop..." I said as I pushed his chest. His face looked as if a child had just been denied his favorite toy.

"But I thought maybe-"

"Dom, I haven't seen you in three years. we cant just rush into things. I think we should maybe slowly ease back into this.." I suggested. "I don't know I just don't want to rush into sex."

Dom slid his hands up my back resting them on my shoulder blades. "As long as I can call you mine again, I don't even care about the sex." I smiled as I ran my hands across his bald scalp. "Why don't I take you out? On a date..."

"A date?"

"Yeah," Dom smiled. "A date."

I bit my lip. "Okay, a date." I said. "When?"

"Tonight."

I smiled getting off of his lap. "Okay Mr. Toretto. Tonight at 7." I quickly left his office going back to work on my car. AS I rolled back under the Jeep, I was pulled out once again. "What the he-" I stopped as I saw the smirk of Letty.

"So, I see you and Dom got re-acquainted.." She smirked.

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that we can see in Dom's office doesn't really give you much privacy." Letty laughed. "No seriously, are you two back together?"

I smiled sitting up. "I think. I mean, were going to dinner tonight" I said. "But, I did tell him to wait on sex."

Letty almost bursted out from laughter. "Dom?! Waiting on sex?! That's priceless!"

I rolled my eyes before rolling back under the Jeep. I couldn't help but smile at what just happened today. Dom and I were in the process of getting back to where we were. This couldn't get any better.

"Mia this really isn't necessary." I said feeling a little overwhelmed at how Mia had offered to do EVERYTHING for me tonight. "I can take care of this stuff."

"Non-sense! You getting back together with my brother is the best thing that's happened!" Mia said finishing up my hair. "And done!"

Once Mia finished, I looked in the mirror, in awe at what Mia had done. cgi/set?id=89239771 "Oh my gosh Mia! Thank you!"

"Your welcome! Now, let's go show my brother how beautiful you look." Mia said as she dragged me down stairs where Dom was talking to Leon, Roman, Brian, and Vince.

"Damn Nina!" Roman said making everyone snap their eyes towards me. Dom's eyes almost fell from his skull.

"You look...you look...beautiful..." Dom said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. I walked over to dom pecking his lips with my glossed ones. "Wanna go?" I nodded as Dom took my arm leading me outside.

Dom opened the passenger door of his silver Dodge Charger. His car was truly beautiful. I stepped in as Dom walked around to the driver seat. "Ready to go beautiful?" I nodded as Dom started the engine of his car, the engine roaring. He put it in gear and then drove off, resting his hand on my knee.

"So where are we going?" I asked turning towards Dom.

He smiled shifting the gears, "It's a surprise."

I groaned in frustration. "Dominic! You know I hate surprises!" Dom chuckled. "I always have!"

"I know I know but, this one is something I put together." Dom said as he pulled into a empty parking lot. "Just wait.."

**Im so sorry for the wait! I'll update more often! Till next time! Sorry it's short!**


End file.
